This application relates generally to fasteners and more specifically to threaded fasteners that secure an item at a fixed distance from another item.
Fasteners such as screws and bolts are commonly used to mechanically couple hardware. In some electronics applications, such as where a printed circuit board is attached to an enclosure, it may be preferable to secure the board to the enclosure in a manner that ensures that the board remains seated in an edge connector without imposing stress on the board that might cause electrical or mechanical failure. There remains a need for an improved fastener for use in such applications.